This invention relates to an apparatus to control of the flow rates of fluids. It is particularly concerned to provide a means whereby the flow rates of two or more fluids to be mixed are controlled and is especially intended for use in the mixing of the components of a post-mix beverage.
In the dispensing of a post-mix beverage, i.e. in which the components of the beverage are mixed at the point of sale from one or more fluid components, e.g. a concentrated syrup and a diluent, usually plain or carbonated water, it is obviously desirable to provide a mixed beverage of the correct ratio of components and it is important that this ratio should not vary beyond tightly controlled limits. It is, therefore, desirable to have some means of determining the amount of each component being provided to, for example, a dispense nozzle. One way of achieving this is to determine the flow rate of each component, either by direct measurement or by calculation after measurement of another property, and to calculate the amount dispensed from a series of flow rate determinations with respect to elapsed time.